my childhood sweetheart
by Hidden-In-The-Shaddows
Summary: Leilah and Keenans story based 10 years after destined
1. Chapter 1

**Woohhooo Keenan and Leilahs story, after being badgered and begged by little miss **Just so Sirius **I have decided to hurry up and write it. I think I am going to be on more and more now that I have no more prom prep ect… **

**This is set 10 years after Destined. **

**Keenan **

** "**Do you Keenan Lupei take Miss Leilah Milkos to be your lawfully wedded wife?" My father asked me and I smiled.

"Of course Alpha" I smiled and held onto my mates hand. She was perfect. She wore a plain pink gown that was long and flowing around her. She looked so beautiful. I smiled at her as she placed the plain silver wedding band onto my finger.

I ran my hands through her hair and smiled.

"And Leilah do you take Keenan Lupei as your Husband" My mother asked her and she smiled up at me.

"Always" she whispered and a tear leaked out of her eye as I slipped the ring on her finger. I looked up at her and wiped it away lovingly stopping my hand so I cupped her cheek.

_I love you my mate I always have _ I told her and she smiled.

"You are now husband and wife." My parents said together and people cheered as I pushed my lips to hers. The kiss was perfect. Her lips moulded against mine and I felt like I was being set on fire. Everywhere our bodies met a welcomed heat ran through me and sent shocks of electricity into my nervs.

I pulled away before things got too heated and took her hand gently walking down the aisle through the doors. She clung to me and I laughed. She was like a small child and I loved her because no matter how many years we had known each other we were still like children in love. Because no matter what my love for her was forever.

"Finally" she smiled and I picked her up carrying her to our room.

**Leilah. **

Finally I was married to the man who I had loved for most of my life if not all of it. He was the only one who knew everything about me. He knew things that I was too afraid to tell my parents. He was the only one who I could be honest with. And now he was all mine.

We had been through so much already. Including the birth of our beautiful baby boy Roan Lupei. The perfect bundle of Joy that had been born only two months earlier. Luckily for us, my parents adored our baby boy so they were more than happy to take care of him on our wedding night.

Keenan carried me into our room and I smiled holding onto him. He placed he softly on the bed and I looked up at him.

_You ready my wife? _He asked me and I bit my lip as he pulled away my dress leaving me sitting there in my pink matching underwear.

_I have been ready for years husband _I told him and he rumbled sitting beside me playing with my hair his hand drawing my patterns on my neck.

"Kee" I smiled and he looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked and I smiled hearing his nickname for me. The name he had called me since I was fourteen years old.

"Please don't tease" I told him and he chuckled replacing his fingertips with his lips as he placed feather light kisses on my neck.

_I wouldn't think about it sweetheart _he whispered through our bond as he bit me.

I closed my eyes and ran my hands through his hair as he rumbled from tasting my blood. It was something so intimate and so primal that I was glad our baby boy was with my parents for the night because for me this was better than sex. It was more special. Because Keenan and I were new at this and we were both eager and excited. Besides sex was enjoyed by humans too. This was something wolf like and unique to us.

When Keenan pulled away I had to hold back a moan of disappointment because I alone. Not in the sense that the bond was gone but in the sense that he, for that moment had been connected with me in a way no one else could ever understand and he and been all mine.

_Your turn beautiful _he smiled and I blushed hearing one of his other favourite names for me. I watched as he pulled off his shirt and I let my mouth drop as I looked at the beauty that was my mate. My keenan. The love of my life and the one person who I trusted more than anything in this world.

I smiled and sat in his lap kissing his neck knotting my hands in his hair as I bit down.

This time I did moan. His blood was sweet and made me feel warm as it went down my throat. His hands gripped my waist and lay me down on the bed without breaking my teeth from his neck.

When I did finally pulled away I was smiling licking away the blood that dripped from his neck. He smiled at me and held me close.

_Now you are mine in all ways Sweetheart _he whispered and I smiled looking up at him getting lost in his eyes.

"You know we have the room to ourselves all night" I whispered running my hands over his chest feeling him rumble as well as hearing him. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Then I say we make use of it" he laughed and kissed me lovingly.

**Sally **

I sat in the ceremony room holding my grandson watching in tears of joy as my daughter walked out holding onto Keenans hand.

Roan gurgled and smiled as I looked down at him. He was beautiful. He had warm brown eyes and matching hair. He was perfect. With round pink cheeks and a toothless smile that made me melt every time.

_Come on Sally mine it is time to go _Costin told me and held his hand out for me as he stood.

_Sorry I was….uh distracted _I smiled and he laughed as I took his hand.

_I could tell sally mine _he told me and looked down at Roan. Costin had come around to the idea of being a grandfather. Even if it wasn't his ideal thing. It wasn't that we didn't want grandkids but we didn't expect Roan so early.

I knew it was hard for Leilah to tell us she was pregnant. She kept away from Costin and I for a few days before she eventually told us.

*_Flash back * _

"Mamma I need to talk to you." She told me and I looked at her and then at Keenan who was standing with his arms around her waist. I didn't think this was odd. They were always together. Since they were young they had been inseperable and if ever Leilah was struggling Keenan would always be there for her and for that I was grateful.

"What is it baby girl" Costin asked and Keenan kissed her cheek reassuringly. That was when I knew something wasn't right. That she was hiding something.

"Leilah what is it?" I asked and stood looking at her as Costin did the same.

"I am pregnant Ma" she whispered and my world froze. No way. My baby girl wasn't pregnant. She couldn't be. She was too protective. Way too sensible and she wasn't like that.

"Leilah are you sure. As in 100 %" I asked and she nodded holding onto Keenan.

I could feel Costins anger and I sighed taking his hand trying to get him to calm down but it didn't work. He stormed forward and glared at keenan.

"This is all you isn't it" I knew I was foolish to let you two be together. You are two young" he snapped and Keenan growled at him which I knew would only fuel the fire.

I sighed and then watched in horror as Costin punched Keenan.

Keenan growled and pulled my daughter behind him, who was screaming at her dad. Blood dripped from Keenans nose but he didn't back down. Which meant that once again it was up to me.

"Costin are you serious!" I snapped pushing him away and he looked at me.

"Sally she is too young" he whispered and I sighed.

"So you think beating her mate will help that. Are you back to being thirteen?" I asked and he sighed shaking his head wrapping his arms around me.

"Sorry Sally mine" he whispered into my hair and I shook my head.

"It is okay you furball" I smiled and looked to Leilah.

"Mamma I know it isn't idea but I love Keenan I have loved him forever and he is so perfect. I will love our baby no matter what" she told me and I sighed.

"I know you will baby girl" told her and went to hug her.

It wasn't perfect but I knew that Keenan was her mate. I had done since they were kids. Both Jacque and I had just been waiting for them to ask Fane to be bonded. But I guess they had just not remembered the Ceremony. But there was nothing I could do. And besides. I wanted to be a grandma really. It would have reminded me of what it was like to be a mother again.

***End of Flashback***

**Leilah **

"Remember when you told me you were pregnant?" Keenan smiled at me and I laughed a little. We were laying in our bed wrapped in eachothers arms.

"You mean when you were drunk" I laughed and he shook his head.

"No in the morning after" he whispered and I smiled laying on his chest.

"Yeah I do. We were like this and I had been crying because I thought you were going to leave me." I whispered and he kissed my head.

"I would have never left you. You are my mate" he whispered and kissed my head.

"You were angry when I told you. Before." I whispered remembering how angry he had been with me. He had been drinking with his brothers and I saw how drunk he was so he was so I thought it would be a great time to tell him.

He hadn't reacted the best way. He had told me that I couldn't be pregnant that he didn't want a baby. We had argued and then he had fallen asleep with his back turned to me. Only to wake up with me laying on his chest. And with a huge headache.

"I know I was but I was drunk and shocked" he whispered to me and kissed my head.

"I know" she whispered. After he had woken he had regretted everything and from that day on he was a brilliant dad and spoilt me and our son. He was perfect.

_Perfect huh. _He smiled and kissed my lips as I blushed. I hadn't realised that I wasn't thinking not to myself.

_Yes you were, Are. _I whispered and he laughed kissing me. I kissed him back and soon found myself being pinned as he kissed up and down my neck. I purred and laughed as I felt his rumble.

"We should go and get Roan" I told him and he sighed but nodded. I knew he was missing his baby boy. Even if he did have other things on his mind.

"I have missed my little man" he admitted and I laughed sitting up and grabbing his shirt to put on over my head. He smirked at me and I laughed pulling on some underwear and Jeans scraping my hair back into a messy bun.

"Lets go and get our trouble maker" I smiled taking his hand.

I knew now that we were mated my parents wouldn't be as angry as they had been when I was pregnant but I knew it wasn't Idea.

Oh well, they just had to get on with it. It wasn't any of their business really anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**_IMPORTANT NEWS :THIS STORY WILL BE MY LAST ABOUT THIS GROUP OF GREY WOLVES. ALTHOUGH I WILL BE WRITING MORE BUT NOT WITH THESE CHARACTERS UNLESS I AM SPECIFICALLY ASKED AND I KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO WITH IT… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. _**

**Okay guys I am back now… well kind of. I am working most days now so it leaves only the night time to write and it is a pain in the ass… But I am trying…. It takes me about 1-3 hours to write each chapter and it honestly is just finding the time. I know it is like… oh 3 hours is nothing but when you are working 5-9 hours on your feet all the time it is a long time and I spend most of it sleeping…. But I am going to write now so here we goooooooooooooooooooooo**

***There is a three year time skip and this is where the story really begins***

**Keenan **

"DADDY DADDY WAKE UP!" My son called as I felt him jump on me in his desperate attempts to wake me up. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes.

Roan sat on my chest smiling as he saw me wake up.

"Hey Roro" I smiled and he laughed and hugged me.

"Morning Daddy" he laughed and kissed my cheek. I laughed and ruffled his hair as I heard Leilah begin to wake.

"Hmm I think Mumma is waking up" I told him and he smiled excitedly as he kissed my cheek again. I laughed and placed him besides his mother. Roan smiled and took played with her hair.

"Mumma wake?" he asked and I smiled at him.

Leilah slowly began to wake and I smiled as I watched her and our son.

Roan was three now. He had his mothers brown hair and my green eyes. He was beautiful and he was growing every day. I also found that he was becoming more and more independent. He liked to do things by himself and rarely asked for help. An example was his shoes. He would always pull them on himself and only need help if the Velcro was being funny.

The past three years had been heaven for my family and I. The bond between Leilah and I had only grown stronger and now we were expecting our second child. A baby girl hopefully. Not that I wouldn't mind another son. It was just that I wanted to know what it was like to be a daughter.

Leilah and I, much like the last time when she became pregnant, we handnt even been trying. Something that had infuriated Dorian and Cosmina. The two of them had been trying and so far no results.

I had been in an pack meeting when I had found out. We had been discussing the possibility of Vasile and Alina moving out of the mansion, my father had been in the middle of refusing, when Leilah ran in and jumped on me slamming her lips to mine.

I kissed her back and held her waist completely forgetting I was in a meeting until my father coughed and Leilah pulled back blushing and laughing slightly.

"Sorry" she blushed and looked at me a wide smile on her face.

"Sweetheart what is it?" I asked and she played with my shirt.

"I am pregnant" she told me and my world at that moment stopped as I pulled her lips back to mine. It was not until I pulled away was it that I remembered the others and they were all clapping and smiling. Even costin, who three years previous had punched me for getting his princess pregnant, was clapping and smiling.

"Congradulations my son" Fane smiled and slapped my back.

"Thankyou Tata" I nodded and he smiled at me and then at Leilah who sat happily in my lap with her hands resting on mine, which lay on her stomach protectively.

"Another Grandchild for us both" Costin smiled to my father and he laughed happily.

It was Roans own laughter that brought me back to the current moment where Roan was on the bed and Leilah was kneeling tickling him. Her long brown hair falling down tickling his face. I smiled and swopped in picking up my son laughing as I kissed his forhead.

"How is my family this morning?" I asked them and Leilah smiled sitting back down relaxing into our bed righting her clothing so her top covered the tiny bump that was her stomach. She was about three months pregnant now and I was looking forward to getting everything ready for the arrival of our new son or daughter.

"Daddy I bored. We go beach?" Roan asked and I smiled thinking for a moment.

"The beach would be fun can we mummy?" I asked and Leilah smiled at me.

"If you really want to" She laughed and Roan jumped up giggling.

**Roan **

Going to the beach was fun. Daddy and mummy seemed excited and I was too. I liked the car. It was cool and my seat was covered in animals. The adults were not in animal seats. Mummy and daddy were boring.

The ride to the beach was long and boring. I fell asleep in the car and it was nice. The car was like mummy when she rocked me to sleep at bed time. I liked Mummy rocking me to bed.

I dreamt about mummas new baby. I hoped it would be a girl. I wanted a girl. Daddy wanted a girl too. I knew it. He said he wanted pinky colours. Pink meant girls. Other girls were icky but my mummas girl would be pretty if she was like mumma.

When I woke up we were at the beach. I squealed and kicked my legs squealing. Daddy stopped the engine and I smiled. Beach time.

"Daddy out!" I smiled and I watched as my daddy got out of the car and opened up it so he could pull me out. I clapped and hugged him giggling.

The beach was bootiful. The air smelt salty. Children were all playing on the beach and they all looked so happy. I clapped and smiled.

"Daddy sea!" I squealed and looked at my mumma. She was smiling and I laughed. Mumma was smiling I loved to see Mumma smiling. She was so pretty and Daddy was always happy when Mumma smiled.

Daddy chose a spot by the sea. It was nice and mumma put the towels down in the shade. She had to put the stuff on me though and I didn't like that. It was smelly and made the sand stick to was yuky.

"Come on buddy shall we go and make a sand castle?" Daddy asked me and I looked at him confused. Daddy smiled and sat me in the sand and showed me. It was so cool. He made a castle in the sand.

Daddy and I played Castle lots. It was great. Mummy even went and got me some juice. It was sooooo yummy. I loved the beach.

**Keenan **

"Daddy I am thirsty" Roan told me as I watched him play in the sand. Together we had been building a sand castle by the rocks of the beach, in my desperate attempts to get Roan to stop pestering Leilah for things.

I smiled and stood picking my son up with me and walking to where Leilah lay on a towel sitting up reading her book. Leilah looked gorgeous. Despite the heat she voluntarily kept her hair down so that there was no chance of anyone seeing her markings and she had also worn a one piece, a very sexy one piece, but a one piece all the same.

She smiled at us as we walked over and I almost stopped in my tracks. The smile made me want to pick her up and drive her home that moment. She was beautiful and sometimes it took me a moment to appreciate that this beautiful woman was all mine.

_Yes I am Mr Lupei now come over here. I have missed the two of you _she told me and I laughed as I walked over to her and sat beside her in the sand. Roan crawled off my lap and into hers. I smiled at the sight. Leilah was the perfect mother. She doted on our son and I knew she would dote on our new baby too.

I smiled and touched her stomach lightly and she looked up at me and kissed my cheek. She was so beautiful.

_And you are very handsome _she told me and I laughed kissing her.

"Daddy thirsty!" Roan told me again and I pulled my lips away from hers and looked at him.

"My sweetheart I think our son is a little thirsty" I told her and she nodded laughing. I smiled and stood.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked and I paused for a moment. I didn't want to leave them there alone, the two of them without me to protect them, but they were so happy there and I knew if we all went we would have to pack up Leilahs bag and everything else and someone could come and steal our spot. So I decided ten minutes of leaving them would not hurt.

"I will be right back I promise" I smiled and she stroked my cheek kissing me quickly.

"I will be waiting. I promise" she teased and laughed as she pulled my lips from hers.

I stood and quickly kissed Roans head before kissing Leilah one last time before walking to get Roan his drink and getting Leilah her favourite Icecream as well.

I was on my way back when I heard the screams of my baby boy. I was almost back at where my family should have been. I dropped everything not caring and ran full pelt looking for my son and wife. They weren't where they were before. Everything was as I left it but without Roan and Leilah.

I could still hear Roans screams. He sounded so close but I couldn't see him. I kept running screaming his name. That was when I saw him. He was wrapped in the arms of a stranger who was looking lost trying to find out where this small childs family could be.

I ran to him ripping him from the strangers arms not even checking to see if the stranger was male or female. I didn't care. I needed my son and my wife. Except I only had Roan.

"Roan where is mumma?" I asked him and he sniffled and looked around. That was when the stranger spoke up again.

"He was alone here when we found him. My husband and I were walking along the beach and we heard him crying. He was sitting alone in the sand. Is it possible his mother went off somewhere?" the stranger asked and this time I looked. She was a woman in her late 30's. I guessed around 38. She had brown hair and a kind face but nothing was clear at that moment. Leilah was gone.

"No she wouldn't just walk off. I went to buy him a drink. Literally 10 minutes ago and they were here. Both of them. She had him in her arms." I told her and ran one hand through my hair.

"Is there anywhere she could have gone?" The woman asked me and I wrapped both of my arms around Roan cradling him to me. I tried to think but I came up empty. Her bag and cell phone were still on her towel.

"No nowhere she wouldn't have taken our son. She …she is pregnant!" I told them and that's when it hit me. I had left a female she wolf alone. Where any one could have taken her or my son. Oh god.

"Daddy I sowy" Roan told me as he clung to my neck hiding. I played with his hair and held him close. Then his words hit me.

"Roan why are you sorry? Di you know where mummy went?" I asked him and he began to cry again.

"She told me to stay there so the bad man wouldn't hurt me. I was pwaying sand and he came and took muma! Daddy I sowy, I didn't save muma" he screamed again and I sshhed him.

How could this have been happening. Ten minutes before I had held her in my arms and kissed her promising her I would be back soon. I was sure she would have been safe and now I stood cradling my terrified son. It couldn't be real it had to be a bad dream and any moment now I would wake up and be back in my room with Leilah by my side. With my sweetheart next to me cradling her stomach. Talking to her unborn child.

But as reality set in it was all clear and the stranger looked at my sympathetically and worried. The fear contorting her kind face. But she had no idea how severe anything was. She had no idea what I was or how much danger my mate was in. Hell she didn't know what a mate was. I walked back to our spot and fell to my knees still clutching Roan.

My pregnant mate had been kidnapped. And I was now alone with my son until I could find her. If they wanted her to be found.


End file.
